FINALLY
by MoodyCrab3
Summary: It has been four years since the winter arc. Ichigo is studying medicine in Tokyo University while orihime continues to live in Karakura.During a reunion, Ichigo comes to know that Ishida and Orihime are going out together.Where does that leave him?
1. Chapter 1 the reunion

_**FINALLY:**_

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!**

**THE FAN FICTION THAT UNRAVELS IS MINE!!**

* * *

FINALLY: 

SUMMARY:

It has been four years since the winter war. Ichigo is studying medicine in Tokyo University while orihime continues to live in Karakura. During a reunion, Ichigo comes to know that Ishida and Orihime are going out together.

Where does that leave him?

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

the fan fiction is called finally cause "finally" an authentic fan fiction attempt from your truly and finally ichigo is making a move on orihime and finally i am going to get some decent reviews!! (hopefully)

* * *

CHAPTER 1: 

Ichigo looked out the door. There was no sign of Inoue.

He went back in and slumped into the couch, his hands inside his pockets while his feet impatiently drummed the floor. He expected her to be one of the very first to eagerly greet him. But he was disappointed. Now it has been more than half an hour and still no sign of her. He was beginning to worry that maybe she had forgotten all about the reunion.

It has been four years since Aizen's defeat. By the end of the winter war, soul society was strong enough to take care of its own affairs and the need of the gifted youth to assist in battles grew lesser and the teens slowly gave up on the shinigami business. They soon graduated and moved on with their lives. Rukia and Renji moved back to soul society where Renji was promoted to captain of the fifth squad. And Rukia was made vice captain of the sixth squad so she may serve under her brother, Byakuya. After the winter war, Rukia and Renji had entered into a romantic relationship. Byakuya gave them his blessing, though grudgingly. Orihime and Ishida enrolled together in the local university and continued to be friends.

Chad moved back to Mexico where he formed a band of his own called the 'Death Gods'. He was the lead guitarist. It is said to be quiet popular in his country. He does visit Karakura occasionally. Tatsuki became a professional Karate master. She now owned a dojo of her own. She and orihime continued to be best friends. She is believed to be dating the Vizord, Kensei Muruguma.

Ichigo moved to Tokyo to study medicine so he may look after his father's clinic one day. Ichigo surprisingly found that medicine suited him. He one day hoped to extend the Kurosaki clinic into a chain of hospitals through out Japan. He was quiet the ambitious sort! Ichigo was still single despite his popularity with the girls. In high school, the members of the opposite sex have been scared of him. But recently thanks to his angular shoulders, his bulging biceps and raised chest, his fan base has grown exponentially. He was less temperamental and his frown though still in place was mistaken to be a sign of seriousness and maturity which was not entirely false.

He was more polite and easy to get along with. But Kurosaki was still single. He liked college. But he missed home. Every time he thought of Karakura the image of a certain copper headed teen came to his mind. He constantly thought of her and worried about her well being. He believed that after Aizen kidnapping her he had grown over protective of her. But it was long before he realized his regular reverie of her was because he harbored feelings for her.

It has been four years since the gang had last met and they decided to hold a reunion party at Ichigo's house to catch up. Ichigo planned the reunion. Renji and rukia managed to free their schedule. Chad had a concert in Japan that week and without much difficulty he squeezed in the reunion into his agenda. Ichigo was coming home for the semester holidays. He wanted the event to be intimate and personal, so he decided on his house as the venue. He sent his dad and sisters out so they may enjoy the privacy and even cooked dinner, with Yuzu's help.

Chad, Renji, Rukia had arrived. Ishida and orihime were missing. Ishida's absence bothered Ichigo the least. But Orihime's absence made him restless.

"Hey, Rukia, Will Inoue be coming?" he asked cautiously. Ichigo was never known for his patience! All that waiting only contributed to his temper growing thinner by the minute.

Rukia was holding a juice box and a straw. She pierced the straw into the juice box and started to suck on it making a slurping sort of noise. She was seated on the couch, her legs crossed. She was dressed in a blue frock, with a picture of chappy printed across her chest.

"She's with Ishida"

She said, not raising her head to look at him. Her attention entirely focused on the juice box.

Ichigo frowned his characteristic frown. The drumming of his feet grew louder.

"What do you mean '_with him_'?"

He enquired even further.

"It means she ll get here when Ishida does"

She concluded not bothering to explain further.

Renji who was mean while busy with the television suddenly joined in the conversation and added,

"Say Rukia, are they going out together?"

Ichigo's drumming abruptly stopped. But only Chad seemed to notice. He raised his head from his magazine and glanced in ichigo's direction to study his expression.

He noticed it was painted mildly surprised.

Chad flipped through the pages randomly but with his eyes steadfast on Ichigo, he continued to watch his friend's expressions.

"What's it to you Renji? Since when was gossiping one of your assets."

Rukia retorted.

"What the hell, Rukia. I was just curious." Renji yelled his nerve pounding on his forehead.

Despite the years, Renji and Rukia were still the same. They did not fuss over each other or display affection like a typical dating couple. Rather they quarreled like an old married couple.

As the duo continued to argue, the door flew open and Ishida walked in. He was dressed in a dark winter coat. Underneath it he wore formals, khaki pants and a plain white shirt seated beneath a black jacket with white buttons. He adjusted his glasses and reached out to grab a smaller hand with elegant fingers and pulled it in. The owner of the hand turned out to be a certain ginger haired girl. The ginger haired girl was dressed in a white skirt and cream colored sweater. Her neck was confined within a scarf, to keep the cold at bay.

Ichigo instantly recognized orihime. He stood up from his chair and gaped at her, his mind blank at the mere sight of her. she was far more beautiful than how he remembered her.

Ichigo saw Ishida dust off snow from the girl's hair with his own hands and smile at her gently. The girl thanked him.

Ichigo suddenly felt blood rush through the entire length of his body. His teeth clenched, he pretended to smile as the pair walked towards them. But his left eye was madly twitching and his eyes held a murderous glare.

Ichigo's fake smile slightly disturbed Chad.

"The weather is outrageous"

Ishida commented, dusting snow off his own coat as he made his way into the house.

"You alright, Orihime?"

He asked his companion.

"I am fine, Uryu kun"

Ichigo observed the lack of honorifics and the casual use of first name. He wondered how close they had gotten over the years and if his absence might have caused a rift between himself and orihime. He hoped not.

Ishida looked at Ichigo and smiled feebly. Ichigo noticed that he was taller and better built. He was beginning to resemble his own father, Ryuuken Ishida.

"Hello Kurosaki"

He greeted and formally extended his arms to shake Ichigo's.

Ichigo did not budge. His hands were firmly planted in his pocket.

Renji, Rukia and Chad watched amused.

"I agree. No use pretending we like each other."

Having said that, Ishida removed his knee length black winter coat and hung it on the wooden hanger. He then pulled out a chair and sat next to Chad.

Ichigo turned his attention to Inoue. She smiled warmly at him. It made the butterflies in his stomach flutter madly.

"Kurosaki kun"

She began.

But she was cut off mid-sentence as Ichigo said

"I am happy to see you Inoue"

He noticed that Inoue herself was taller. She was still as curvaceous as ever, her long copper hair falling well below her shoulders. Her blue hairpins, the source of her God-like mysterious power were still in place, holding her bangs from falling into her eyes. She had grown if possible more beautiful than ever.

Ichigo would later blame his actions on the Sake he had been drinking. As he watched her, he defied all logics by pulling her into a close embrace.

"I missed you"

He whispered gently into her ears. He felt her body rub and against his and it felt oddly good. He inhaled her scent and closed his eyes, intoxicated by her.

He smiled as he reluctantly let go of her. The rest of the gang watched, some with their mouths open wide, mystified by the sight of a hugging and smiling Ichigo. They hadn't thought him potential of physical contact unless it was to kick someone's ass.

Orihime herself was slightly taken back. She gaped at him in apparent disbelief.

She recovered and added,

"I missed you too, Kurosaki Kun." She blushed slightly as she uttered those words.

She removed her woolen scarf and placed them on the hanger and took a seat next to Ishida.

Ichigo's scowl resurfaced.

The dinner was spent in typical Bleach fashion.

Renji and Rukia were engaged in a pointless argument. Chad, silent as always, keeping to himself. And Ichigo was glaring at Ishida and Orihime as they laughed together over some personal joke.

"You are too kind Uryu Kun"

He heard orihime tell Ishida. Ishida thanked her for the compliment and continued to engage her in a conversation.

'_The hell he is! That stuck-up Quincy' _

Ichigo thought grudgingly.

Ishida turned to face Ichigo. He smirked knowingly at Ichigo. It made Ichigo's blood boil.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

i usually kill people in my stories or people are already dead to begin with.

this one is different.

so i worry.

is it good?

did i do well?

why don't you tell me?

REVIEW PPL!!

signing off for now,

_**the moodycrab3**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

* * *


	2. chap 2: the confession

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BLEACH!! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! 

THE PLOT ALONE IS MINE!!

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

THE CONFESSION: 

They spent the evening having dinner and recollecting old times. After dinner, Renji retired to the couch to play a game of Shoji with Ishida.

Ishida beat him several times. But Renji, stubborn as always, refused to give up.

"I will beat you this time" he kept making empty promises.

Chad and Rukia were talking about Chad's band. Chad was surprisingly talkative (for him) about topics concerning his band. He was passionate about music and it showed.

Ichigo sat beside Chad, starring at Orihime. Orihime was gazing outside the window, watching the snow fall.

Ichigo walked up to her, and halted at her side.

"The snow," Inoue began without turning to look at him, "is beautiful. Is it not? Kurosaki kun."

Ichigo silently nodded.

He watched her admire the falling snow. At the couch, he heard Renji yell in frustration while Ishida bragged about his superior skills. Ishida's voice made Ichigo recollect Renji's words. Part of the reason Ichigo decided to come back and hold the reunion was to tell her how he felt. He had come across many women, but he was not even mildly interested in any of them. He knew it was because he was already fixated with someone special.

"Inoue"

"Yes Kurosaki Kun"

She turned her neck to look at him, her gray eyes piercing his brown ones. Ichigo turned to catch a glimpse of the gang to make certain no one was listening. Each was observed in his/her own task. They stood isolated from the lobby, where the rest of the gang was, to Ichigo's relief.

Orihime noticed that Ichigo was tall. When he stood next to her, he towered over her. His shoulders were broader and tight underneath his shirt. Despite the many changes, the frown was still in place. It made her smile.

Ichigo met her gaze.

He didn't know where to start or how to.

He wasn't sure he wanted to ask her either because he dreaded the answer. What if she replied in the affirmative?

What then?

But he had to know. So he inhaled deeply and faced her, his eyes taking in all of her beauty.

"Inoue, are you seeing Ishida?"

Better direct than beating around the bush!

Inoue was starring at him, an undecipherable expression on her angelic face.

Maybe not!

His frown grew deeper, as he waited for a reply. He tried to look cool and casual. Like the question didn't truly hold any meaning. Like he had asked only out of mere curiosity and not because the thought of Inoue with another man made his insides curl.

Orihime's eyes merely looked confused. She turned to face him fully, her hands entwined together behind her.

"Everyday, Kurosaki Kun. We go to the same college. I thought you knew"

She clearly hadn't understood the question.

Ichigo signed. He had gathered courage he didn't think he possessed to ask her that one simple question. And now he had to rephrase and repeat.

More bravely than before he began,

"Are you and Ishida going out together?"

"Well not today but we might tomorrow. Uryu Kun has been wanting to take me to this new restaurant that opened about a week ago. He says the food there is really good. You can come too Kurosaki Kun. I am sure he won't mind. Why! We ll all go together, Kuchiki san, Sado Kun, and Abarai Kun too. "

Ichigo was starring at her his mouth open wide, his left eye twitching slightly.

People who called him dense have probably never met Inoue orihime before.

"Let me rephrase,"

Ichigo's fear was completely gone by now. His energy was focused on trying to make her understand the question rather than worrying that she might respond negatively.

"Are you and Ishida dating by any chance?"

Orihime's look was that of sheer surprise. Ichigo's fear immediately returned. He didn't know what to make of her shocked expression and restrained from making any moments, except for the occasional raising and falling of his chest to breath, while waiting for her reply. Unexpectedly her surprise was replaced with hurt. She looked downcast.

"No Kurosaki Kun."

She smiled weakly at him. The question had obviously hurt her. Ichigo couldn't understand why. Nonetheless her answer drowned him in a sense of relief.

"We don't like each other as more than friends, Kurosaki Kun"

Ichigo felt a smile begin to form at the edge of his lips. He killed it at bud and maintained his cool guy composure.

She bent her head and fixed her gaze on the ground.

"I like someone else."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

She said she liked someone else?

Humph! Three guesses who?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: the attack

DISCALIMER: I DON NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE CHARACTERS! THE STORY IS STRICTLY MINE! 

TOUCH IT AND YOU ARE DEAD!

oh and i do own yamabiru and Miaka!! they are mine!!!!

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I worked on this chapter late at night. Bear with me if it had some obviously careless mistakes!!

Some words you might want to know before reading the chapter:

yamabiru: Japaneses blood sucking leech

Hiogi: Japaneses folding fan

* * *

CHAPTER 3: 

THE ATTACK: 

She looked shy and was blushing slightly.

'_Someone else?'_

Ichigo thought dejected.

He felt his anger grow. The sight of orihime blushing at the thought of another man made him, to say the very least, uncomfortable.

He clenched his fist and bit his tongue, trying to hold-in his temper.

"Who is the guy Inoue?"

He asked, not even mildly worried that she might find his question meddlesome. The awkwardness he felt a few moments ago vaporized completely. He only felt jealousy course through his body.

Orihime looked even more surprised at the question. Then she seemed contemplative. She raised her head and gave him a feeble smile. The pained look seemed to linger.

"Kurosaki kun."

She hesitated,

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes Inoue"

His voice was coarse. She raised her head to find him eying her intently. Her eyes widened and she blushed profusely.

She bent her head once again, carefully avoiding his gaze.

"If you must know Kurosaki Kun"

Ichigo waited. His heart pounded on his chest. Time slowed down and everything was at a standstill. Even the wind ceased to blow.

Orihime was obviously trembling. He saw her fidget and play nervously with her bracelet.

"It's you, Kurosaki Kun.

She almost whispered, turning tomato red.

Ichigo froze. A sudden chill ran through the entire length of his body. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He was literally speechless. The woman he had deemed as too good for him was claiming she liked him. He was paralyzed in joy.

Orihime misread his silence. She concluded his prolonged calm was a sign of his unwillingness to accept her as anything more than a friend. In her mind, her worst nightmare materialized before her, Ichigo rejecting her! She frantically tried to free herself from his presence. She looked for an excuse.

"You don't have to reply, Kurosaki Kun"

Ichigo snapped out of his trance.

"Inoue I…"

But she was already making her way toward the door.

"Everybody today was great! But I am tired! I think I will head home now"

She collected her scarf from the hanger and roughly tossed it around her neck and fled to the nearest exit. Ishida grabbed his coat and followed suit. The others watched in bewilderment. Before Rukia could ask what was going on, Ichigo rushed out the door chasing after her.

He slammed the door behind him, ran into the streets and looked left and right.

No sign of her!

Damn!

---

Orihime ran fast, her tears flowing down her cheeks. She knew Ichigo couldn't sense her because she had learned to mask her reiatsu in the past four years.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry and finally after having completely worn herself out, stopped to catch her breath. Her knees buckled under the weight of her emotions and she fell on the snow-laden road.

Her hair fell around her face like a curtain. She wringed her eyes tight, shutting herself from the world around her.

_If only she could reject herself!_

_---  
_

Ichigo pondered on which road to follow when suddenly, he felt a strong surge of reiatsu. He panicked.

"Inoue" he thought, instantly worrying for her well being. The spiritual energy was massive and he feared it might be a Vastro Lorde class hollow.

Ishida and the others sensed it too. They rushed out.

"Where is Inoue?"

Ishida asked, his eyes casting Ichigo an accusing look. In his mind, whatever was about to happen was already Ichigo's fault. Ichigo knew Ishida had reason to dread the unexpected pour of Reiatsu. He ran in the direction of its origin, with Ishida close behind him.

---

Inoue sensed a powerful spiritual energy before her. She brushed her tears away and slowly lifted her head. She was greeted by the sight of a young woman with scarlet eyes and flaming red hair, her skin as pale as ice. She was dressed in a Red Kimono with golden flower pattern. Adorning her neck was a bloodstone pendant, the same color as her eyes.

Orihime stood up, her battle instincts on high alert.

"Who are you?"

Inoue demanded.

The hollow eyed her with raised brows and a taunting smirk.

She spread the Hiogi she was holding in her right arm and shielded her face, nose down. She studied Orihime carefully, walking around her in circles, like a predator does to its prey. Her eyes narrowed and suddenly without warning, she whipped the air with her Hiogi and yelled, her smooth voice echoing in the wind,

"Draw blood, Yamabiru."

Orihime instinctively pounced out of the way, but before she could recover, the woman whipped once again.

Orihime brought her hands to her head and yelled,

"Santen Kesshun"

Lily, hinagiku, baigon shot out of her hairpins and instantly whirled around her to form a translucent mirror like shield.

The Scarlet witch was astonished, but quickly recovered, shielding her face with her Hiogi once more. She had expected the human girl to run, hide even crawl for her pathetic life, but she was shocked to find her capable of fighting back. Moreover she obviously had intriguing powers! She was going to be quiet the opponent.

Under normal circumstances, Orihime would have effortlessly defeated her. In four years time, her constant training had made her shockingly powerful. But thanks to the recent emotional trauma and having literally run away from reality, she was too tired.

The scarlet witch traipsed, her attention directed towards Orihime and her hairpins. Orihime's shield cracked and her fairies zoomed around her protectively. She straightened and stood with her chin held high.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"I simply sensed your high Reiatsu and wanted to have you for dinner, but"

She stopped circling Orihime and moved her gaze to the soaring fairies.

"I see you are more than just a juicy piece of meat"

"Damn right you are!"

Orihime replied angrily.

"Koten Zanshun"

She yelled. Tsubaki rocketed out of her Hairpin and charged towards the enemy at full force.

"About time you called me, woman"

Tsubaki roared as he whooshed out.

Orihime did not hesitate, not in the slightest. She was not the girl of four years ago and she was not going let someone take her lightly.

The scarlet clad hollow dodged at the last moment, twisting her body and moving out of Tsubaki's way. But Tsubaki turned abruptly and seared through her skin, scarring her. The scarlet witch examined the tear, the cloth was torn and she saw blood trickling out of the abrasion.

She turned to face Orihime, her face contorted into a violent glare,

"Damn you, you, pathetic human trash!"

Orihime winched at the word 'trash'.

"I will make you pay"

She threatened as she extended her Hiogi unfolding it and ran towards Orihime. Orihime was quick to react, her hands on impulse moved to her head and for the third time that night she summoned her fairies.

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject!"

---

Ichigo could now sense Inoue's Reiatsu. Her spiritual power was alarmingly high, but still nowhere as strong as the hollow's. He hoped to reach her in time. He was not going to lose her now, not when she was finally _his_.

---

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Will Ichigo, our hero, save her?

Or will Ishida beat him to it?

Personally I hope its Ishida better!

signing out for now,

_**moodycarb3**_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH BLAH BLAH BLAH........

the regular stuff......

* * *

CHAPTER 4:

Ayame and Shuno shot out and swirled around the hollow forming a warm orange shield around her. The shield completely enveloped the scarlet witch in a bubble of Reiatsu and imprisoned her within.

Orihime closed her eyes and constricted her brows in deep concentration. She was rejecting the very existence of the hollow.

The hollow somehow sensed what was happening as she felt her Reiatsu drain out of her soul. Her body started to blur like a huge rubber was erasing her very being.

She pounded on the shield but in vain. The shield did not shatter. She screamed in protect but her voice grew weaker, dimmer and seemed to fade with lack of intensity.

"Remember this is not the end, Hag!"

She screamed.

"The ultimate dance of death, Devour, Yamabiru"

Nothing happened! She vanished in thin air and Orihime's shield smashed to smithereens. Her fairies returned to their hairpin form and orihime fell on her knees. She raised her head and saw the bloodstone the hollow was wearing around her neck fall on her hand.

It caught the light and shone brightly. Orihime clasped it and let out a heavy sign. Without warning, she collapsed.

---

Ichigo found her lying on the snow, her hair like the sun's rays, spread out from her face. He bent down to inspect her. He knew she was still alive because he could feel her Reiatsu. He searched around for any signs of an injured hollow. But he found nothing. Nonetheless he could still sense a faint aura of an unfamiliar being.

Ishida rushed in. He pushed Ichigo aside and ran his hand through her face. He felt her cheeks warm his hand and squatted on the snow next to her. Ichigo could see genuine worry reflected in his face. For some reason it made him uneasy.

"Orihime"

He cooed into her ears.

He nudged her softly. She failed to respond. Ishida bent down and scooped her into his arms, her head resting on his chest, her frail body held safe in his hands.

Ichigo began to protest.

"I'll take her Ishida"

He reached out to pull her from his arms so he could cradle her in his own. But Ishida held on to her, refusing to let go.

His face remained grim. The air was contemptuous. He reluctantly opened his pursed lips to say

"Though I am tempted to leave her at your care, Kurosaki, I refuse to."

The sarcasm in his voice made Ichigo flinch slightly.

"Why is that?"

Ichigo enquired, his eyes blazing with fury, his hands still out-stretched.

"Because you simply cannot protect her!"

Ichigo clenched his fist ready to hammer Ishida into the ground.

"What makes you say that?"

Ichigo's voice was cold as ice.

"Because you are the reason she had to go through all this"

Ishida yelled the words out, his eyes full of hatred.

Ichigo's glare intensified. His Reiatsu grew in strength like fire, raging madly threatening to turn to ashes anything that dared approach close enough.

But Ishida ignored his spiritual energy and promptly carried on.

"Four years ago, you could barely protect her against Aizen and Ulquiorra. Why you couldn't even protect her against Yami, or the two hollow girls for that matter! What makes you suffer under the delusion you can do it now?You are, to put it plain, incompetent to protect her, Kurosaki"

His words struck his emotions and drew pain. It reopened healed wounds. Ichigo knew he was right. He has always blamed himself for allowing Orihime to be kidnapped. He had failed her many times. He knew he was incompetent.

Having felt like he has said enough Ishida began to walk away with the copper haired girl clutched tightly in his grasp.

But Ichigo yelled from behind.

"And you think you can protect her, Ishida?"

The words spewed like venom out of his mouth.

"Remember Ichigo I saved her from Yami, I protected her from Ulquiorra while you died trying. I stayed behind, in Karakura, to watch over her, while you left. I might not be good enough for her, but I would never abandon her like you did"

Without so much as a glance, Ishida carried Orihime and departed, leaving behind an infernal Ichigo.

_I would never abandon her like you did" _

Ishida's words resounded within him, enraging him further. Everything around him succumbed into a white background, and only Ishida remained visible, Orihime still held close to his chest.

Suddenly Orihime stirred.

She grabbed Ishida's coat in her fingers and clung to him. She mumbled incoherently. Ichigo rushed to her side ignoring Ishida's disapproving looks.

He reached out to touch her.

Ishida moved her out of his reach and spat out,

"Don't touch her, Kurosaki"

Orihime shifted her head to make herself more comfortable in his arms.

"Don't "

He heard her murmur faintly.

"Orihime,"

Ichigo breathed.

His voice was coarse from holding back his overflowing anger.

"Let me take her to the Clinic Ishida"

But Orihime whispered, her fingers clinging to the fabric of Ishida's shirt.

"Don't leave me"

She was barely conscious. But her hands flew around Ishida's neck and held on tight, her face snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"Don't leave me" she repeated her words like poisoned arrows, shot Ichigo square in the chest.

He backed away from the couple, his world spiraling into pandemonium.

Ishida meanwhile assured her,

"I won't leave you, Orihime"

Ishida spoke softly into her ears. He bent his neck and placed a warm kiss on her forehead. Ichigo abruptly turned his back on Ishida and said,

"Take good care of her"

He walked hastily, escaping the scene before him.

Ishida watched him leave.

Orihime's hand released his neck and fell limply at her side.

"Don't leave me, Kurosaki Kun"

She mumbled.

Ishida signed.

He closed his eyes and caressed her cheeks against his own. He cuddled her frail form and walked towards the nearest hospital.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

who gets the girl?

Ishida?

Ichigo?

did i tell you am an Ishihime fan?

*evil laugh* hehehehehe........

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 Inoue's diminishing Reiatsu

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach.

CHAPTER 5:

INOUE'S DIMNISHING REIATSU:

After having her inspected at the hospital, Ishida took her back to her apartment. Orihime was still unconscious. She did not bear any visible wounds from the prior battle with the hollow but her reiatsu was well below normal. He assumed she was simply drained of energy from the battle and decided that proper rest would restore her back to health. He carried her in his arms, pushed opened the door to her room with his elbow and walked in carefully. He then laid her on the bed and pulled a chair to sit by her side and watch over her. Ishida remembered last night and his heated argument with Ichigo. He regretted it now. He knew that Orihime loved Ichigo and it was wrong for him to intervene. But having watched over her like an elder brother for well over four years, he couldn't help but be over protective. He told himself he would apologize to Ichigo later and fell asleep in a chair, overcome by fatigue.

Ichigo lay awake in his bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He couldn't sleep that night because his mind kept replaying the scenes from before.

Orihime had confessed to him and just when he thought she was finally his, Ishida had snatched her away. Was this all a nightmare?

He tossed and turned and tried to shut the picture out of his mind, in vain. He had loved her for so long. He wondered if it was right to give up on her without a fight. After all the man she loved was him, not Ishida. But then Ishida's words came to memory.

"_You simply cannot protect her"_

Did he, Ichigo, deserve her?

_Orihime was standing on the edge of the river. How did she get there? The breeze was gentle and swirled tenderly around her. She looked around and realized she was alone. The streets were empty and the town was eerily quiet. The only sound that reached her ears was the placid flow of water. The sky was a dull grey adorned with black mournful clouds. There was something in the air that caused her to feel slightly disturbed and uneasy._

_She brought her hands to her mouth and yelled,_

"_Hello"_

_There was no answer. Her voice echoed._

_Suddenly, she felt a familiar reiatsu and she swirled around to find the hollow she had defeated earlier stand before her, unscathed._

_Orihime tried to suppress her astonishment. Hadn't she rejected it earlier?_

_But here it was standing before her, not a scar in sight._

_The hollow smirked at her._

"_Did you really think you could get rid of me that easy, human?"_

_She asked her voice smooth and sly._

_Orihime said nothing. _

_She looked around her, wondering if she was caught in another realm or reality. _

_In answer to her pondering, the hollow replied. _

"_This human is merely a dream. But do not think that all this will vanish once you awake. By the time your body awakes, you will cease to exist and it is I who will manifest in your form." _

_Orihime did not understand a word the hollow was saying. She simply blinked and tried to decipher the nature of her predicament. _

_She noticed that the Hiogi was still clenched in the hollow's fingers._

_The hollow followed Orihime's gaze. She broke into a hysteric laughter and unfolded her Hiogi,_

"_Let me explain human. I am Miaka a Vastro Lorde Arrancar, one of the late Aizen sama's surviving army. This Hiogi is Yama Biru, a Vastro Lorde's version of a Shinigami's sword. Remember my last attack human?"_

_Orihime vaguely remembered the hollow scream an attack before it had vanished into non existence. But the attack hadn't worked. Or has it?_

"_My last attack, is the ultimate dance of death 'Devour', when I uttered those words, a part of my Yamabiru, attached itself to your body"_

_The hollow's eye fell on Orihime's throat and Orihime was surprised to find the Bloodstone she had picked up after the battle, clinging to her neck. The chain had somehow slithered around her throat. She tugged at it hoping to tear it away but it didn't budge._

"_That will not work," the hollow continued amused by Orihime's desperation._

"_That stone is the Eye of Suzaku. It renders me the power to Devour my host's Reiatsu and be reborn once again. You are now my host, human. I am already at half my strength. Soon I will take in all of your Reiatsu and awaken at my full power and be resurrected. Till then I get to watch you die."_

_The hollow broke into a cold mirthless laughter. Orihime in her fear called her fairies_

"_I reject,"_

_She screamed but her fairies did not appear. The hollow's laughter grew louder and echoed through the empty streets of Karakura town. Orihime looked around frantically. But she knew there was nothing she could do. She would die here all alone and nothing could change that._

Ishida woke up startled. Something was wrong. He sensed Orihime's spiritual energy and noticed it was slowly diminishing instead of steadily growing stronger. He brought a hand to her cheeks and froze. She was as cold as ice.

"Orihime"

He asked, his voice quaked with anxiety and fear. But Orihime did not respond. Her body lay cold and limp on the bed, barely alive.


	6. Chapter 6 Ichigo to the rescue

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE CHARACTERS.

CHAPTER 6:

ICHIGO TO THE RESCUE.

* * *

Ichigo was sound asleep on his bed when someone suddenly burst through his door and shook him awake. Realizing it was his father, Ichigo's hands reflexively moved to cover his face to protect himself from his father's kicks and punches. But they did not come. Ichigo peeked through a gap. His hands dropped to his side when he found a solemn Kurosaki Isshin staring at him with Ishida by his side.

Ishida's usually sober face was shrouded in despair. It made Ichigo slightly panicky.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

He asked.

His father did not answer.

"Ishida, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be taking caring of Inoue?"

Realization suddenly dawned. He sprang to his feet and unintentionally grabbed Ishida by the collar and demanded,

"Where is Inoue? Is she alright?"

Ishida looked troubled. He adjusted his glasses up his nose and began reluctantly,

"Orihime has been unconscious since the hollow attack and her Reiatsu…"

"What about her Reiatsu?"

He urged him to explain further.

Ichigo shook him, his hands still firmly holding Ishida's collar.

"Her reiatsu is growing weaker by the minute"

He completed.

Ichigo finally let go of Ishida's collar. He grabbed his coat and dashed through the door.

"Where is she?"

He asked Ishida, who followed Ichigo out the door.

"She is at Urahara san's place."

Together they rushed towards Urahara's shop.

At Urahara san's place Ichigo found Orihime lying on the futon stiff like a frozen princess, her skin a pale shade of white and her body cold. Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Ururu and Jinta stood beside her, helplessly watching her fade. Ichigo hurried to her side and let his hands delicately caress her cheek. She showed no sign of life. Even her breathing was faint.

"Urahara san, what happened to her?"

He asked, his voice shaking unsteadily.

"Inoue san was attacked by a hollow last night. She fainted shortly after. But she has not regained consciousness since then. We found this bloodstone gem around her neck when Ishida Kun brought her here. We believe the gem is a part of a Zanpakuto and is sucking on her reiatsu. She is growing weaker. If we don't do something soon, she will die."

Ichigo caught sight of a bright red stone around Orihime's throat. It caught the light and shone brightly.

Urahara placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder in a consoling gesture.

"What can I do to save her?"

Ichigo questioned.

Urahara's grip on Ichigo's shoulder tightened.

"There is nothing you can do"

Ichigo felt himself unravel. He felt a sudden surge of anger, hatred and helplessness pulse through him. He grabbed the bloodstone, and yanked it forcefully. But it did not budge. He then stood up, put his hands inside his pocket and picked up the mod pill while the others watched him puzzled. He popped the pill into his mouth and felt his spirit being pushed put of his body forcefully. Next minute he was standing in his Shinigami outfit wielding Zangetsu. Ichigo tried to use Zangetsu to cut the chain around Orihime's neck but that did not prove successful. He lost all sanity and raised Zangetsu with both hands and brought down the tip of his sword clashing into the bloodstone. The gem remained unscathed. But suddenly the gem shone brightly filling the entire room with an eerie red light. A gentle wind breezed into the room. But it quickly turned into a whirlpool as it sucked Ichigo into its vortex. Everyone grabbed on to something solid and firm to avoid being sucked in. But when the light finally departed and the room was normal again, Ichigo had disappeared.

Ichigo found himself on the very edge of Karakura River. The streets were deserted and the town was eerily silent. The lighting was dim. Ichigo raised his head and gasped when he realized there was no sun. He looked around for any sign of life. At a distant he noticed a girl standing, her skirt floated gently in the wind.

He cautiously walked towards the elfin form and watched her ginger hair sway in the wind. Ginger…

He ran picking up speed and once her face became clearly visible under the twilight he relieved. Orihime was standing unmoving at the very edge of the river gazing into the sun-less sky. Ichigo grabbed her forearms and pulled her into a bear hug whispering words of relief into her ear. But strangely Orihime did not respond. She did not push him away nor did she hug him back. She did not speak either. She was unresponsive. Ichigo broke apart and gazed into her grey eyes and was unfortunate to find two lifeless, empty orbs staring back into his.

Suddenly he felt a colossal wave of Reiatsu. He turned around to find a scarlet haired, red Kimono clad, Vastro Lorde class Arrancar watching him closely.

"Come to rescue your friend"

She asked teasingly.

"Come to scrape off what remaining life is left of her?"

Ichigo sensed the same Reiatsu as the bloodstone's emanating from the Arrancar.

He bent to pick up Zangetsu from the ground and stood protectively in front of Orihime attempting to shield her from the Arrancar.

"I have come to kill you"

He yelled, his grip on Zangetsu tightening.

The Arrancar laughed a ghoulish diabolical laughter that tingled Ichigo's spine.

"It takes more than a teenager and a toy sword to kill me, boy"

She insulted.

But Ichigo did not deter. He took his fighting stance and yelled back,

"Watch me prove you wrong"

The Arrancar unfurled her Hiogi and flexed it at Ichigo sending a wave of forceful wind. Ichigo jumped to his side away from Orihime and dodged it. Orihime continued to stare at the sky blissfully unaware of her love being attacked.

The Arrancar quickly propelled two more hits towards Ichigo.

"Draw blood, Yamabiru"

He heard her yell.

Ichigo managed to escape one attack deflecting it using his Zangetsu. But the other attack hit him in his forearm. The spot where he was struck burst into a mass of slimy slick leeches that hooked onto his skin and drew not blood but Reiatsu.

Ichigo jiggled his arms trying to shake the leeches off as the Arrancar exploded into fits of laughter. Growing enraged, Ichigo clenched his fist and screamed into the wind, causing his Reiatsu to emanate and appear like a heat haze around him. The release of massive power singed the leeches. The Arrancar watched in animosity as they vaporized into the thin air.

Ichigo glared at her, drawing heavy breaths of air.

The Arrancar prepared for her next attack. She stiffened her body and moved her Hiogi in a circular pattern around her, suddenly hurling it into the air.

"Eat whole, Yamabiru"

She yelled.

Ichigo watched it being flung unfolded. But it did not fall. It hung mid-air, snapped shut and vanished in thin air. In its place opened a small portal the size of a basket ball. The portal grew in volume and abruptly Ichigo heard a screeching noise. A huge slug the size of an elephant was making its way out the opening. It was dirty brown with slimy skin. Its face did not appear to have eyes. But it had an alarmingly huge mouth. It thrashed its head violently and sucked the air around it. The wind swirled into a whirlpool and flew right into its mouth.

Ichigo planted Zangetsu onto the ground and held on as the monster continued to shriek and reap havoc. Left with no other option, Ichigo de-rooted his sword and shouted,

"Bankai"

Suddenly Zangetsu shed its massive size and shrunk to a slimmer dimension. It was fully black and Ichigo's clothes too changed to match its colors. His robes culminated in tattered rags with blood red hems. He raised Zangetsu and darted towards the huge leech cutting it. But its greasy skin was not easy to bruise. He flung backwards. He roared.

"Eat this you great big ugly slug," as he brought down his Katana on the head of the leech. The leech screeched swaying its head side to side as Zangetsu sunk deep into its skull. Ichigo pulled down his sword ripping the monster into two. The Arrancar screamed in protect. But it was too late. The slug and the Arrancar both disintegrated into dust.

Ichigo turned just in time to watch the bloodstone adorning Orihime's neck blast into smithereens. She fell unconscious. Ichigo rushed to her size and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. The scenery around them began to curve and bent till it swirled and then 'pop'.

They were back at Urahara san's place. They were seated on the floor with Ichigo still cradling the unconscious Orihime in his strong arms.

* * *

A/N:

FORGIVE ME FOR THE CHEESY CHAPTER NAMES.

READ AND REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7 the reunion

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE CHARACTERS

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN:

The next day Ichigo was fresh out of his bath when Yuzu yelled.

"Ichi-nii, you have a guest."

Ichigo frowned and walked towards the lobby to find Ishida sitting on the couch.

At the sight of Ichigo, Ishida stood up,

"Hello Kurosaki"

Ichigo did not reply. He simply stared at the Quincy, waiting for him to state his business.

"I came to apologize for the other night, when I called you incompetent. You have proved me wrong and I am indebted to you for having saved Orihime's life."

Ichigo turned away, scowling harder.

"I did not save Inoue for you"

There was an empty silence. Then Ichigo quickly turned around and said,

"Look Ishida, I know you like Inoue but am I pretty sure she likes me. And I know you think she deserves better…."

Ishida put a hand to stop him.

He smiled lightly and said, with a slight trace of amusement in his tone.

"Kurosaki, suffer no delusions. Orihime and I are just friends. But you are right about one thing, she deserves better."

With that, he turned around and walked out the Kurosaki household leaving behind an elated Ichigo.

He grabbed his coat from the hanger and yelled to Yuzu,

"Yuzu am going out"

He pulled his coat over his shoulders and shut the door behind him. The weather was warm and inviting. As he walked down the familiar path leading to Orihime's house Ichigo was smiling. When orihime had told him the man she liked was him, he had simply been too shocked to react. And before he could recover and give her a proper answer a lot many things had happened. Today, he was going to make things right by telling her that the feeling was mutual.

Soon he was at her front door, knocking.

He heard the rhythm of little feet on wood as Orihime hurried to open the door. The door unlocked and Orihime peeked out. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Ichigo. She was not expecting to find him of all people at her doorsteps. Any other day, under any other circumstances Orihime would have been delighted to see Ichigo. But the other night was still fresh in her mind.

"Are you going to let me in Inoue?"

Orihime blushed and opened the door fully to let Ichigo in. Ichigo removed his sneakers and entered her apartment.

Inside he saw a picture of her brother Sora, a small shrine dedicated to his memory. Ichigo wondered how Orihime lived alone, without assistance. He caught her petite form from the corner of his eyes. She was fidgeting.

"Thank you for everything Kurosaki Kun for saving me from the Arrancar. I am grateful to you."

Ichigo smiled.

"Inoue, you are a special friend. I would do anything for you"

Orihime did not respond.

'Friend' she thought bitterly.

There was awkward silence as the couple stared at random things carefully avoiding each others gaze.

"Ah! Where are my manners! Let me get you something to drink Kurosaki Kun. What would you like? "

"Water is fine, Inoue"

She hastily left his presence. In the kitchen she inhaled deeply and tried to gather herself. She opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. She closed it and turned around and froze.

The lack of distance made her hold her breath. Her mind went blank. She blushed a bright red and whispered softly,

"Kuro-Kurosaki Kun"

Ichigo knew he was too close. If he shortened the distance any further her body would delicately brush against his.

If this were any other girl, Ichigo would have apologized abundantly and quickly stepped aside, shunpo-ed even! But this was Inoue orihime and so he stood. Captivated, intoxicated fascinated, by the meager idea of standing so close to her.

She licked her dry lips and timidly avoided looking directly at him. His eyes lay on her porcelain skin and his mind visualized his hands caressing them just to watch her quiver under his touch.

Orihime broke the closeness and stepped aside. Ichigo's face fell. She handed the bottle of water to him and smiled at Ichigo trying to make things less awkward between them.

"Is there any reason why you decided to visit? Kurosaki Kun?"

Finally remembering why he had decided to visit; Ichigo scratched his head before he began,

"Inoue, about the other night"

Orihime's smiled disappeared. She turned her back towards Ichigo.

"It's alright Kurosaki Kun. Let's not talk about that. Let's pretend it never happened."

Ichigo's scowl grew more intense.

"Inoue, I'"

But before he could complete his sentence, Orihime turned around, a forced fake smile stuck across her face.

"I understand if you don't like me Kurosaki Kun. We can still be friends can't we?"

She waited for his reply hoping he wouldn't deny her the joy of being next to him even if it was only as a friend.

Ichigo scowled. Quiet so obviously displeased at the prospect of being friends.

"No Inoue. I don't think we can friends"

Orihime had been holding her breath hoping he wouldn't deny her, the right to his friendship. The moment he said those words, a tear fell down her right cheek. She raised her finger to wipe it off.

Ichigo caught her hand in mid-air and continued,

"Inoue, I like you..."

'Only as a friend' orihime thought resentfully.

Ichigo remembering just how dense orihime can be, quickly added,

"More than as a friend, you understand? In fact, I think I love you."

Orihime's eyes grew the size of a tennis ball.

Her tears flooded her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Happiness, like she has never felt before, welled inside of her.

Ichigo noticed her tears.

"Shit! Inoue am sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I…"

He stopped mid-sentence. Orihime had lunged herself into his chest. He caught her in his arms and let her sob into his clothes. She clung to his shirt and let herself melt in his warmth. He held on to her tight, never letting go.

Orihime shedding tears of bliss replied,

"I love you too Kurosaki Kun, more than life itself"

* * *

AN:

THATS IT PEOPLE, END OF THE FANFICTION.

REVIEW PLEASE..............


End file.
